Lessons Learned
by PyroFirePower
Summary: Shuichi is thrilled when Yuki agrees to bring him to a new all you can eat restaurant after weeks of constant begging...though maybe he should have listened to Yuki when he said not to eat that seafood? YxS One-shot!


**A/N: **Okie, here is my second Gravitation one-shot thingy. They are not connected, so don't expect Ritz to show up in here. Lol! Also, there may be grammar/typos in there, so if you happen to see one, tell me will you? I can never edit my own stuff. I need a beta! Any takers? If you're interested PM me please.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gravitation or any of the characters in it! They belong to Maki Murakami, not me! I don't claim ownership!

**Summary: **After begging Yuki to take him to a new all you can eat restaurant for dinner, Shuichi is thrilled when his lover decides to take him. Though, maybe he should have listened to Yuki when he said _not _to eat that seafood?

**Warnings: **Swearing, not too much. Also, I got this idea from feeling really sick, which sucked, but yeah, here is the product of my stomach ache! Some of this is a bit like...gross. Like throwing up. Not in super incredibly detail or anything, but a bit of detail, so I'm warning you! Also, fluff at the end:P Incase you're against that! Lol.

Okie, so here it is! Whoot!

* * *

**Lessons Learned**

-

-

-

-

A tall, devilishly handsome, blond man watched his lover, Shuichi, utter a cry of happiness, his brilliant amethyst eyes growing wide in hunger and pleasure as he stared down at the incredibly full plate below him, said eyes taking in every delicious portion of his meal. There was seafood, prepared in different ethnic styles (mainly the soft-shell crab that seemed to have caught Shuichi's eye), noodles, buttered in some kind of cream sauce that the pop star's stomach dance with need, slices of turkey, smothered in gravy, and last, but not least, biscuits to soak up the flavor from his incredibly miss-matched dinner. None of the food on his plate was from the Japanese culture, but the pink-haired man did not care at all. When he heard of the new restaurant opening near the home he shared with his lover, he had simply begged the older man to take him.

Needless to say, Yuki was not very happy about this. His golden eyes stared in utter disgust as Shuichi consumed the contents of his plate, turning his head away so he would not have to watch such a repulsive display. He looked back, seeing his lover about to dig into a few crab legs. "I wouldn't eat that," he stated simply, his deep voice hinting a bit of warning.

"Why not?" The pink-haired man questioned, not bothering to finish swallowing the contents in his mouth when he asked. This caused the blond to hiss in complete annoyance, turning away once again.

"_Because, _we are at a cheap, all-you-can-eat buffet, and _that,_" Yuki gestured to the shell packed with crab meat on Shuichi's plate, "Doesn't look eatable."

"Don't be silly, Yuki! It's fine! They wouldn't put it out if it wasn't!" With that Shuichi proceeded to crack open the shell, digging into the contents beneath it. The blond hated that his lover did not listen to him, and felt a desire to smack the pink-haired pop star upside his head to try and knock some common sense into him, but figured that the smaller man would learn his lesson eventually.

Deciding to just sit back and try to ignore the revolting sight of Shuichi consuming his food, Yuki turned to glance around the so-called restaurant. He never really considered an all-you-can-eat place a restaurant. Why the hell had he agreed to come here in the first place? The blond was not sure; it must have been the pink-haired male's constant whining that caused him to cave. The stupid brat's voice was so irritating, and if he had refused any more than he had he would never have been able to get the work done on his new novel.

He had eaten before they had gone to the "restaurant", not wanting to risk killing himself with contaminated food. Pulling out a cancer stick from his pocket and wrapping the tip of his lips around it, Yuki pulled out a lighter and used his other hand to cover the end of the cigarette, lighting it before pocketing the lighter again. Shuichi, in between bites, gave him a look of disapproval; the pop star hated it when he smoked. Still, that was not reason enough to quit.

"Excuse me, sir? You can't smoke here. It's-" Yuki glanced up to a short, plump man who obviously worked at this facility, giving him a glare that told him to go away. The blond man's golden eyes sparked a cautioning look, causing the overweight employee to stop in the middle of his sentence and walk away. Yuki smirked, feeling satisfied with himself, inhaling the nicotine from his cancer stick, blowing out tobacco filled air from his lungs in the direction of where the man had disappeared to.

"Are you almost done?" He questioned, his expression shifting back to annoyance. Shuichi's plate was almost clear, and he thought that if the brat had a sudden need for a second helping, he would be forced drag the other from this foul place and take him back to their home.

Shuichi frowned, wondering if his lover could ever possible allow him to just enjoy himself for a bit of time without getting on his case. "Yeah.." He said, taking a few last bites from his plate, leaving it clear besides the remains of the soft shell crab. He stood up, indicating to the blond that he was ready to leave, even though part of him wanted to go get another plate just to spite Yuki's complaints. Though, he knew inside he would regret making such a defying move, and his lover_ had_ been kind enough to take him here, so he should at least be grateful for that (even if it took about three weeks of begging and favors).

Grabbing his coat, Yuki immediately headed for the door, grabbing Shuichi's arm and taking the smaller man with him. Since it was a buffet, they had already paid when they came in the door. Thankfully for Yuki, that meant they no longer had to stay in the horrible smelling hell hole.

Opening the glass door of the exit, Yuki glanced outside to realize it was raining outside; no, more like_ pouring._ This only cause his aggravation to rise; he had not brought an umbrella or anything to protect him from the rain. It did not matter that much though; he would get soaked on the very short walk to the car, even if he ran, and then he would have to deal with hearing Shuichi complain about being wet the whole car ride back, even if it only was a five minute drive.

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuki! It's raining." Glancing back to glare at his lover for stating the obvious, Yuki walked out into the rain, pulling his brat along with him and making the short dash to the car. The rain splattered all around him, the cold water hitting him like ice. He swore under his breath, pulling out his keys and unlocking the door to his car, slipping inside of it, proceeding to get the very fine leather wet.

_Fucking rain..._

Shuichi proceeded to follow his lover into the car, shivering from the rain and sighing in relief from the fact that he now had a roof over his head, protecting him from the piercing rain outside. Yuki barely heard the crack of thunder, but it was obvious the alarming noise had surprised his lover, causing him to jump slightly in his seat. The blond found himself wanting to offer a bit of comfort towards Shuichi; it was not unknown to him that the pop star had a fear of thunder storms. He, of course, did no such thing, slipping his key into the ignition of the car and starting it up, immediately turning on the windshield wipers at full speed. Even with this, it was still hard to see well enough to drive, but Yuki knew he would manage.

Leaning closer to the windshield, Yuki kept his yellow eyes on alert, realizing that it may take longer than the usual five minute drive to get home. Everyone on the road would be driving at an incredibly slow pace due to the rain in order to prevent an accident, and thought Yuki could not blame them, he wanted to get back to the house as soon as possible.

He heard a burp escape from Shuichi, causing his eyes to narrow slightly as he turned to his lover, giving him a look that told him how disgusting he thought that was.

"Um...excuse me?" The other said sheepishly, his shoulders rising to his ears as his cheeks were dusted with a slight rosy pink, indicating his embarrassment.

A groan of annoyance escaped Yuki's throat, his eyes turning back to the road as backed out of the parking space, pulling out onto the now damp road. Just as he had predicted, the traffic was moving unbelievably slow. Not wanting to attempt to go around anyone in the bad weather, Yuki just put up with the leisurely pace, his hand unconsciously reaching over to turn on the heat in the car; he had not liked the way his lover was shuddering. He felt as if he was being stupid, and knew that his concern was really nothing and it would pass momentarily, but that did not stop him from attempting to warm Shuichi up.

"You better not drip very much on the floor when we get back to the house," he said harshly, watching as his baka simply glanced over at him and smiled slightly before leaning over in his seat to give Yuki a kiss on the cheek before the other man could protest; he did still have most of his attention averted to the road in front of him.

"I love you, Yuki." Shuichi declared softly, his smile widening before he turned back to the window he had been previously looking out of.

Yuki was truly puzzled by this reaction; usually Shuichi would whine and groan about how mean the novelist was and how he should not have to put up with something like that from his own lover. Yuki creased his brows as he stared out at the road, the rain still blockading him from having a clear vision of the road. Perhaps his act was not as successful as it once was? Was he so transparent that even now Shuichi could see through him? The blond certainly hoped not; he did not want to imagine how the pop-star would behave if he knew how Yuki_ really_ felt.

His stomach trembled at the very thought, not wanting anyone to realize how much he did care about the smaller man sitting beside him. It was pathetic, and it would certain ruin his whole image. As long as everyone else believed that he was only in it for the sex (not that Shuichi was great in bed anyways), he would remain safe. That was all Yuki really needed, to be safe.

* * *

A soft click indicated the opening of a door, a pink-haired man running into the living room of his lover's home, his body dripping all over. He shivered, feeling a sudden, unpleasant lurch in his stomach. He ran up the stairs into the master bathroom, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around himself, trying to bring warmth back to him. He kept shivering, wondering if he should take a long warm shower to bring the long lost heat back to his body. 

Although Shuichi was positive a heated shower would feel lovely against his quivering form, he found himself against doing anything that was not lying down and taking a rest. His stomach offered another nauseating churn, his legs becoming a bit weak beneath his own weight. After grabbing a towel from the cabinet in the bathroom, he stumbled into the bedroom, peeling off his wet clothes and searching for some warm, dry pajamas. The air-conditioned home was not helping his frozen state, goose-bumps popping up on his chilled skin.

Shuichi wrapped the large, fluffy towel around his naked form, removing the excess water his soaked clothes had left on his body. He loved this towel, not only because of the soft texture it brought to his skin, but the fact that Yuki had bought it for him. The color was the almost the exact color of his hair, and Yuki had come up with some kind of excuse about how it would stop Shuichi from using his towels if he had a towel of his own that matched his hair. It was one of the few times that Yuki had done something really genuinely nice for Shuichi, the the pink-haired male was not planning on forgetting about it any time soon.

Slipping the warm clothes over his body, Shuichi felt a bit of relief from the cold, but he still shook from the cold, but figured once he grabbed a blanket and curled up on the couch, he would warm up in no time. He wondered where Yuki was, but he heard sudden movement in the bathroom, the sound of pouring water from a shower being started overcoming the sound of the rain outside. It seemed the so-called mystery was solved.

Lifting up his discarded clothing over his head, Shuichi brought them to a railing by the stairs that led back down to the living room, laying them over to dry before he put them in the hamper. His pink towel, now slightly damp, was still in his arms, offering him some kind of comfort. For some reason, he felt like he wanted to cry. His stomach was aching, Yuki was in the shower, and he felt incredibly weak and cold.

Practically falling down the stairs, Shuichi grasped the railing tightly, guiding his way down slowly but surely. He noticed the wet foot-prints leading up, doing his best to avoid them with his own bare feet. He had no intension of allowing himself to get wet once again.

Once he finally reached the living room, he made his way to the couch, putting the towel above his head to protect the fabric from getting too damp from the wetness of his hair, grabbing a soft blanket from the top of the couch and wrapping it around himself, curling into a ball to create more warmth in his body. Even with the blanket, he was shivering, a soft tear escaping him and sliding down his cheek, causing him to whimper slightly. He nuzzled into the towel, closing his eyes and trying to relax, but another un-expectant lurch in his tummy caused his eyes to jerk open, another burp escaping him. The taste from his dinner was no longer appealing as it had been, but completely repulsive, causing him to try and breath slowly to relax his stomach and body.

After lying in the same spot, trying to calm his stomach for a bit, Shuichi realized that he was not warming up. In fact, he was incredibly cold and had chills throughout his body. He wanted Yuki to get out of his shower and come down the stares so he could somehow persuade the blond to read to him, or at least bring his laptop into the living room to keep Shuichi company. He doubted he had the resolve to get up and beg for his lover, nor the courage to open his mouth to call to the novelist.

The pink-haired man began to feel damp, but he knew that it could not have been due to his clothing. He had dried himself enough so he would not have to worry about being damp, but he still was. A sudden shake cracked though his body, the chill leaving him shivering and weak. He could not seem to figure out why he was becoming so wet, but then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, causing his mind to blank out as he waited for his lover to come see him.

Unfortunately for Shuichi, Yuki seemed to hardly notice his presence, barely sparing him a glance as he walked straight into his study, shut the door behind him. This caused the skinny man to stare blankly at the closed door across from him, his mind not registering how blatantly his lover had ignored him. Once the full effect of being completely disregarded, as well as another painful clench of his stomach, Shuichi began to cry, the previous tears that had fallen being replaced by many new ones, a soft sob escaping his through as he curled the blanket around him more tightly, desperately trying to warm up.

He knew that he needed his lover, no matter how cold the man was toward him. He was feeling slightly delirious, and just wished that his stomach would calm down and leave him alone. Shuichi could not remember the last time he had felt this ill, but he certainly did not like it one bit.

Pushing himself to sit up, Shuichi rebalanced himself, standing up to try and hold his weight under his unsteady legs. He really needed Yuki.

Reaching the door to the study, Shuichi offered a small knock, waiting for a reply before he entered Yuki's domain. "What?" He heard Yuki bark on the other end of the door, causing him to wince, his previous confidence of believing that the blond must have loved him if he had to constantly cover up nice things he did disappearing quickly.

Turning the knob of the door and pushing it open, Shuichi entered slowly, leaning against the door frame to keep him steady. "Yuki, I don't feel so go-" The pink-haired male's hand swung up to his mouth as his stomach made another churn, his mind telling him to run to the close garbage can so he could dispose of the contents of the dinner he had eaten previously without making a mess and getting the blond angry with him.

He noticed a trash can by Yuki's computer, his feet stumbling forward as he felt the vomit tingling the back of his throat, indicating it was definitely on the way. Without further ado, he plunged for the trash can, grabbed it, and barely made it before he became ill, his stomach emptying its contents.

Shuichi could not make out anything Yuki was saying to him; whether or not he was screaming at him to go get sick somewhere else or what. He found himself leaning into the cool hand that pressed against his forehead, which was now seeping with perspiration. The hand removed his hair from his face, pulling it back and preventing it from sticking to his forehead as it had been a moment earlier. Shuichi's stomach felt better, but he had a feeling that if he had some kind of virus he would start feeling ill in about twenty minutes.

Legs feeling like jelly, Shuichi was almost positive that he would not be able to lift himself up. He felt back against his lover, who was squatting beside him, his breath evening out and his eyes closing as a bit of a headache pounded behind his eyes. The sour smell emitting from the garbage can was not helping Shuichi at all, and he almost missed Yuki's voice in his ear,

"I told you that you shouldn't have eaten that food..." Shuichi only moaned unhappily in response, inwardly telling himself to listen to everything Yuki said from now on. So it was not a virus that he had after all; the food he had eaten earlier had been bad.

Feeling his lithe body being lifted from the floor in a bridal style, Shuichi only leaned against the blond's chest, his shivering coming back to him as he became slightly more aware of his surroundings once again. He expected to be planted onto the couch, but was surprised to feel himself being carried up the stairs. He opened his eyes and found himself in the bedroom, Yuki placing him down on the bed and allowing him to cover himself with the comforter that currently resided there. He felt that same cool hand on his forehead again, assuming that this time instead of holding his hair back, the blond was feeling for a fever.

He could barely hear Yuki talking, his exhausted mind not registering much of anything at the current moment. He did catch a few words, like fever, and aspirin, and trash can, but could not gather enough to really know exactly what Yuki was talking about. He opened his purple eyes for a moment to glance at the blond, who was staring down at him with a worried expression.

_I must be delirious or something. Yuki would never be concerned about me like this._

Shuichi winced as he felt his abdominal muscles clench under his hand, cramping up and causing him to bring his hands to wrap around himself, his eyes shutting as he tried to ignore the painful sensation in his stomach. He did not notice Yuki leave for a moment before returning with a glass of water and placing it by him on the table located right next to the bed.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Shuichi opened his eyes again, looking up to his lover with a painful expression on his face. He really wished he had not eaten the food; why had he not listen to Yuki? He felt like such an idiot, and he was fairly surprised that the novelist was not telling him the very same thing.

"Drink," Yuki commanded, indicating the glass of water by the bed. Shuichi doubted his stomach could handle anything at the moment, but he knew not to defy the blond twice in one day, especially when the first defiance had landed him in this current situation. He tried to sit up, sliding backwards to lean against the suspended pillows against the head-board behind him. Yuki handed him the glass of water, wrapping his fingers around it to make sure it did not fall as he passed it to the pink-haired male.

Shuichi grasped the glass tightly, not wanting to drop it on accident. He brought the cool glass to his lips, downing a few sips of the refreshing drink before giving the glass back to Yuki, closing his eyes again. Unfortunately, the water had failed in removing the horrible taste from his mouth, but his thirst was slightly quenched, and for that he was thankful.

After a small bit of time with Shuichi laying in bed with Yuki just sitting near him, the pink-haired male began to feel the bubble in his stomach, indicating that his stomach had not disposed of all of the bad food as of yet.

He groaned, lying back and feeling the bed rise slightly as his lover got up, looking around the room for something. Shuichi was completely lost as to what it was before he saw Yuki lift the trash can from the corner, disappearing into the bathroom for a moment before he returned, the trash can in his hand now loaded with an empty bag.

"I-I'm sorry..." Shuichi said, his own pain causing tears to bottle up in his eyes once again. He truly felt like an idiot for not previously listening to his lover and stupidly eating the food that Yuki had sensed was not of good quality. His weak state was breaking apart the confidence he worked so hard to keep up, his face glistening with fresh tears as they leaked from his eyes.

The pink-haired man could not really tell what Yuki was doing, but he felt a cool hand run across his forehead, removing his pink hair from sticking to the perspiration that currently resided there. He felt himself dozing slightly, not really catching anything that his lover was saying to him. Normally he would have been incredibly worried about upsetting the delicate balance that was Yuki's patience, but at the moment he was trying to not throw up.

"...Hospital"

Catching that last word, Shuichi's eyes opened much farther than they had been before he vigorously shook his head, assuming that Yuki had just suggested that they go to the hospital. He instantly stopped his movement, feeling his head pounding even worse than it had been before. "No...no hospitals...no needles..." Shuichi was not sure if he would be able to take being poked and prodded when he felt this bad.

The blond writer looked ready to protest this, but Shuichi beat him to saying anything, suddenly jumping out of bed and rushing into the bathroom. He barely made it to the toilet before his stomach emptied the remaining contents. Shuichi began to shiver unconsciously on the cold floor of the bathroom, hearing a creak behind him that indicated Yuki had followed him.

He reached up and flushed the toilet, not wanting to have the remains of the food he had eaten well in his sight, as well as the rancid smell of stomach acid and partially digested food lingering in the air. **(1)**

"I did get a new bag for the garbage can so you _didn't_ have to run to the toilet, dumbass." The sick male chose to ignore this statement, more tears leaking from his eyes as he collapsed backwards onto the freezing cold tiled floor of the bathroom, a semi-loud burp escaping his lips, causing him to wince, not only from the taste, but from the churning feeling it brought him.

Stumbling to his feet to go to the sink to rinse the taste from his mouth, Shuichi felt Yuki's hands slide to his waist to steady him, keeping his legs from collapsing beneath him. The last thing he really needed was to fall to the hard floor and hurt himself in some other way. At least if he did there would always be something other to blame than his clumsiness.

Shuichi's hands were shaking as he reached for the plastic glass on the side of the sink. He heard Yuki sigh from behind him, one of the hands that had been supporting him letting go to fill up the water, the other reaching around him to wrap an arm around his waist, pressing Shuichi's back against Yuki's chest.

Normally this type of position would instantly arouse Shuichi, but at the current moment, he was only thinking of the water Yuki was filling up for him, his throat exceedingly irritated and dry from throwing up. Filling the water was actually taking longer than Shuichi would have liked, considering that Yuki was using only one hand to do it, but it still would have been worse if the pink-haired man was still attempting to complete the task himself.

He glanced up at the mirror over the sink that opened into a cabinet, taking in his reflection. He really did look like hell. He was shaking a bit, his body appeared incredibly sweaty as if he had been forced to complete a very tough workout, and his overall coloring was pale and off. In terms he had heard K use in his American slang, or whatever it really was, he 'looked like shit'.

Yuki held the cup to him, helping the other take a long sip of the cool water. Shuichi instantly began swishing it around in his mouth as if it was mouth wash, spitting it out before taking another gulp, this time swallowing it to ease his pained throat.

After finishing the water, the blond placed the cup down on the sink before lifting his lover into his arms, noticing that Shuichi was far too tired to protest anything, even though had he been fully conscious and healthy, he probably would have enjoyed the attention.

"Now," the writer said in a commanding tone, "You are going to lie down and not get up even if you have to throw up again. Use the trash can. I'll get you some saltines eat so you don't end up dry heaving." Shuichi practically shuddered against Yuki's form; he hated dry heaving. It could be so painful.

Yuki placed Shuichi onto the bed, pointing out the trash can as if the pop star would have difficulty finding it on his own. "Keep drinking." Dehydration was a huge problem when it came to food poisoning. Even if Shuichi ended up throwing up the water, he would at least have it in his system for a bit. Eventually he'd hold it down just fine, and prevent himself from getting a dehydration headache **(2)** along with everything else.

Yuki disappeared for a moment before returning with the promised box of crackers, placing it on the table by the bed.

"I need to work on my novel..." Yuki began to walk out before he heard Shuichi practically choke in panic at the thought of being left alone while he felt so awful.

"Noo! Yuki! Stay with me! I need you!" He felt a thin arm lash out and to wrap around his own muscular one, causing him to turn and glare as best as he could at the incredibly pathetic sight before him.

"So I can watch you throw up again? I'd rather not, thanks." Yuki knew that this was rather harsh, but he found a need to be away from Shuichi's presence. Why had the damn brat eaten that horrible food? None of this would be happening if his pink-haired baka had actually been smart and _listened_ to him!

He was worried. He felt incredibly stupid for being as concerned as he was over something minor like food poisoning, but he could not help it. Seeing the brat so sick had affected him in a bad way. He just thought that if he cooped himself away in his office and avoided seeing Shuichi until he was completely better everything would work out very well.

"Yuki..." Shuichi's eyes were filling up with tears, his body shaking from being hurt as well as having a fever. "Lovers are supposed to take care of each other."

Pulling his arm away, the blond disappeared out of the room, closing the door behind him but still hearing muffled sobs of his smaller boyfriend. He knew he could be incredibly cruel, and that he should not, especially when Shuichi was so ill, but he did not want his resolve breaking and his true feelings coming out. Who knew how annoying the pink-haired male would become had he known that Yuki was actually worried about him, and hated seeing him in such a state.

"I-I..." _Love you..._Yuki's voice was in nothing but a whisper, the last two words unable to escape his throat, even though he knew his lover would not hear him had he said them out loud.

Entering his study, the blond noticed that he had not yet changed the garbage bag from where Shuichi had first gotten sick. Deciding to not bother with it at the moment, Yuki headed to his desk, lifting up his lap top and unplugging it from the wall, instantly leaving his study.

He approached the bedroom door once again, still hearing Shuichi's cries, which pained him enough for him to close his eyes, sighing before he opened the door, remembering the important facade he needed to keep up.

He saw Shuichi glance up at him as he entered, his cried out eyes brightening at the sight of the laptop in the writer's hands.

"You'd whine too much later if I left you alone now." Shuichi pouted at him as Yuki took a seat beside him on the bed, propping the computer on his legs as he began his work, even though he knew that with his lover next to him, he would not be able to get any work done.

But in all honesty, that really did not matter so much at the moment. Yuki just wanted his Shuichi to get better as soon as possible, even if that meant sacrificing work time.

Of course, the pink-haired one next to him did not need to know that.

Yuki felt a head lean against him, glancing down at the nest of pink below him, knowing that Shuichi would be throwing up again soon. At least he could be happy in this one moment, even if he did not appear to be so.

"I love you, Yuki."

"Shut up, brat. You'll hurt your throat."

_I love you too._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**_End_**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, here it is! I hope you liked it! I'm so mean to Shuichi, I know. Lol. PLEASE REVIEW! It means a lot to me! 

**(1)** Okay, now I know that's gross, but it's true! I've thrown up enough in my lifetime to know how nasty it is, but I didn't go into any deeper details like the specific tastes or what it looks like. OO Be thankful for that.

**(2) **I've gotten dehydration headaches before, and believe me, they SUCK! It's horrible, so I'm telling you people, DRINK LOTS OF WATER!


End file.
